Saiyans and Hedgehogs collide!
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and Dragon Ball Z crossover... Black Doom has been revived, and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds given to him, he goes to another dimension to cause greater havoc. Will Sonic and his friends stop him once again?
1. Prolouge

_**Sup guys, haven't posted a new fic in a long time (updating other fanfics would be a different story… I'm still working on my other fanfic, Haunted Memories at the moment. If you're a fan of the F.E.A.R. games, go and read that and my prequel, She Who Returned). This is a Sonic the Hedgehog and Dragon Ball Z crossover. This story was inspired by my Sonic and Inu Yasha crossover idea.**_

_**I did actually post a Sonic and Inu Yasha fanfiction, but it's deleted at this moment, but will be returned in the future. That's a promise. The reason why I deleted it? I'm going to remake the entire plotline, asides from the beginning. I liked the beginning, but after that I think it could've been better.**_

_**But inspired by the ideas of some parts of the story, I decided to instead make Sonic and DBZ crossover. In my opinion they kind of have similarities, therefore I think I'll begin this fanfiction instead.**_

_**Enough rambling. Enjoy.**_

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DISCLAIMER WILL ONLY BE MENTION IN THE PROLOUGE. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND DO NOT DRAGON BALL SERIES. ALSO DO NOT COPY AND SORTS OF MATERIAL FROM THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, OR YOU'LL BE REPORTED AND/OR FLAMED. THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY WARNING. AND IF I DID OWN SONIC OR DBZ, THEN THE FRANCHISES WOULD BE VERY MUCH SCREWED UP.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The hedgehog we all know and love… I mean the **blue** hedgehog we all know and love (sorry Shadow and/or Silver fans), Sonic the Hedgehog, ran around the city with supersonic speed, jumping from buildings to buildings. As always, he enjoyed the freedom that life had to offer him. Streets were crowded full of happy faces, cars past by, and sun hanging over the sky. Such a beautiful day for anyone to go outside!

Sonic then looked up when something large was covering the sun… what more could it be other than one of Eggman's toys?

_Jeez, Eggman. Do you ever know when to throw in the towel?_

Sonic threw his ring as high as he could; and while the ring was extremely high up in the air, he focused on where the ring was and used all the speed he had on the sight of the ring, or should I say he used Light Dash. It was high enough that he managed to reach Eggman's battleship… or almost reach it.

"Whoops!! Ack!! AHHH!" Sonic yelped as he tried to reach for the ship in the mid air, but failed and ended up falling down to the solid ground below.

Dr. Eggman watched the annoying blue hedgehog fall down, and laughed, "O HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! How do you like that, you meddling blue hedgehog!! You'll **NEVER **reach me unless you got wings!"

Much to the evil (yet immature) doctor's dismay, Sonic's little and best friend Tails "Miles" Prower used catched Sonic by flying his special plane, the Tornado. Sonic caught on to the wings and caught his balance to the seat behind Tails'.

"Whew! Thanks Tails!! You're the best!!" Sonic gasped for air, and took the sweat off his forehead.

"More importantly Sonic, we gotta catch Eggman quick! Knuckles told me he's got six of the seven Chaos Emeralds!! We have to get them back quick before he finds the last one!" Tails explained the situation.

"Not a problem, this is gonna be a piece of cake! Just fly me there and leave this to me!" Sonic replied and gave Tails a thumbs up.

* * *

Tails, always amazed by Sonic's cool attitude, did as he was requested and flew towards the gigantic battleship, avoiding any missiles or bullets fired upon. Sonic then jumped towards the ship's exterior and ran towards the ship's inner core, destroying canons along the way. There were also quite a lot of E-1000 series that got in his way too. There were a pack that surrounded him.

"Wanna dance? Show me some moves!" Sonic challenged, and the E-1000s shot their weapons at the blue hedgehog. But he jumped just in time to avoid them. The bullets hit each E-1000s surrounding him, and they were blown up as a result.

"That was fun! Invite me to a disco some other time!" Sonic laughed as he continuously ran his way towards Eggman's location.

* * *

He reached a couple of doors nearby, but a set of lasers got in his way and he almost got burned by the laser's intense heat. The lasers then changed shapes to either vertical and horizontal, all different kinds of directions. Sonic jumped in the mid air and did a super spin dash, and the laser traps now became pointless. The spin dash also destroyed the door behing them, and there was a conveyor belt. But Sonic's speed was more than enough to surpass the conveyor belt's power, and he was soon in the ship's engine room. But little did he know many E-1000s surrounded him.

"Heh, wanna play?" Sonic challenged, and did a spin dash to destroy at least two of them at once while the others fired tried to fire at the blue hedgehog. But the bullets weren't fast enough to hit the blue hedgehog. He stood on top of one E-1000, and the other ones fired at the robot, destroying it. The little hedgehog clinged on to a wall and kicked it, and made a fist that went through an E-1000. It fell down on to the metallic floor and knocked down several more E-1000s. The last surviving E-1000 fired it's weapon at Sonic, but he jumped far over him and was behind him, and tripped him from behind did a spin dash to finish the robot off.

"Piece of cake!"

* * *

The blue hedgehog continued to run to another door, and there the mad doctor stood.

"I've been expecting you, Sonic! But I'm afraid it's too late. I got the final Chaos Emerald, and with this I will resurrect Black Doom… but this time, not only will I make him obey me, but I will also give the power absorbed by Chaos!" He stated.

"Really? Well why didn't ya tell me this earlier? I was almost dying of boredom anyway!" Sonic accepted his challenge.

"Haha… didn't you know? Black Doom fell to where I found Chaos… and with that I programmed Black Doom's remains to not only revive him, but to make him a lot stronger!! Now…" Eggman laughed and brought out a panel.

"I just have to push this button, and Black Doom will be revived, absorbing the Chaos Emeralds' power and become unstoappable!!"

Eggman quickly pushed the button on the remote, and soon the entire lab was beginning to get electrocuted. Eggman, to his awe, saw the Black Doom coming back to life. But he didn't seem extremely pleased… even though he never did look happy.

"So… I have come back to life…" Black Doom hissed.

"Y…Yes… Black Doom… now you will obey me since I revived you!" Eggman nervously commanded.

"Following orders from a mere human is not what I shall ever do!" The creature bellowed and his Eggman, and the three-eyed creature shrieked, giving out all his power to destroy the entire ship. It went on collision towards the city's dock nearby, but Sonic, seeing the situation, found a way out as quick as he could and jumped to the docks nearby.

* * *

It landed… but Sonic was glad not many people were near when it crashed.

"Sonic!! Are you okay?" Tails asked as he landed his Tornado nearby and ran to him.

"Yeah. But Black Doom is back on the road!! Eggman put the spotlight on him…" Sonic grunted.

"You mean Black Doom is back to life?" Tails asked in shock.

"Yeah… but we don't know what he's gonna do next. But let's go see Knuckles for help!" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah… good idea!"

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

Sonic and Tails landed the Tornado a forest on Angel Island. They looked for Knuckles' house, but they later saw trees getting cut off and discovered the ruins where Knuckles guided the Master Emerald.

"…Sonic…! Tails…!"

An injured Knuckles panted while he laid on the ground…

"Knuckles!! What happened?" Tails questioned as he and Sonic dashed to his aid.

"Black Doom… he… took… the final Chaos Emerald… you have to stop him…"

Knuckles soon lost conciousness…

"He's going to be okay, Sonic, but I have to bring him back to the city to recover him. Sonic, you have to stop Black Doom! Who knows what he'll do with the final Chaos Emerald!" Tails requested Sonic.

"Way ahead of ya buddy. Just get Knucklehead out of here and I'll handle Black Doom myself!" Sonic replied full of confidence.

"Okay… but be careful Sonic!"

Tails ran with Knuckles, with his arm around Tails' shoulders. Sonic ran upwards, where he discovered Black Doom absorbing the red Chaos Emerald into his body. He then faced the Master Emerald…

"If I cannot get rid of the humans in this world, I shall absorb the lives of every human lives in another dimension, and gain more power… and this time, not even Shadow will defeat me!!"

"Are you absolutely positive?" Sonic interrupted Black Doom's short speech.

"Hmph… you aren't fool like any human being if you dare to oppose me." Black Doom mocked.

"And that's what makes humans cool! Now I'm going to make you back to what you used to be again… nothing!" Sonic challenged Black Doom and readied a fighting pose.

"You don't stand a chance against me, peasant."

Black Doom brought up his hand and shot out a small energy ball at Sonic. But he managed to dodge in time and jumped towards Black Doom. He attempted to kick him, but that only resulted in Black Doom making an electrical barrier that electrified Sonic. He flew about 2 feet away, but he got back up and used Spin Dash on Black Doom… it made him flinch a little bit, but afterwards Black Doom put his hand onto the ground, and his tentacles rose up to the ground. Sonic managed to dodge them all, but that only kept him distracted from Black Doom throwing a large rock that was near Black Doom. Sonic barely dodged it, and used Light Dash on him after throwing a ring he had. Black Doom merely swatted him out of the way, and Sonic flew to a nearby tree. He managed to get back up to try and fight back, but he realized it was too late and Black Doom created a portal, and entered it, and soon the portal was gone.

"Damn!!" Sonic cursed as he punched the ground.

But Sonic never wanted to give up either. He stood back up and investigated the ruins. He noticed that the Chaos Emeralds were still lying around, but when he held them, he couldn't feel any of it's presence, or power.

_Well, Knucklehead might know how to handle this._

Sonic, with all the seven Chaos Emeralds in hand, decided to head back home…

_**To be continued…**_

_**I'm going to try and make this better next time. But to DBZ fans, sorry but you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the DBZ characters to make their debut. But until then, R&R please on my newest fanfic!**_


	2. Chaos Control

_**Wow, longest delay from me ever!! I had to study for mid term exams for school, so I was quite tied up this month…**__**But I'm back and writing this chapter!!**_

**Chapter 2: Chaos Control**

After bringing the powerless Chaos Emeralds back to Tails' place, Sonic explained everything he saw to Tails, Knuckles, Amy (who just had to stay at Tails' workshop to wait for Sonic), and Rouge. Cream was also there, but she was playing with Cheese rather than actually listening. The blue hedgehog briefly explained how the Black Doom created a large portal that he claimed to open to another dimension, and that he has grown significantly stronger than before.

"Well, look what he's done to these precious emeralds!!" Rouge groaned, as she looked at the grey Chaos Emeralds that looked nothing more than garbage.

"Well suck it up bat girl. Get your own jewellery yourself instead of stealing mine!" Knuckles replied, and his pain was recovering pretty quick.

"Ohh you…!"

"Tails, you think you can do something to open this portal Black Doom opened?" Sonic asked the two tailed fox (Hah… who'd think of a fox with two tails? Sega, you're such a genius)

"Yeah, but I might need to use Chaos Control… but the problem is that the Emeralds are no longer of any use!" Tails answered uncomfortably.

"Well can you restore them?" Amy decided to join in the conversation.

"Sure, but it'll take a really long process. See, what we require is a lot of electric currents to flow through the Emeralds. Then, with that we can analyze the old data that the Chaos Emeralds had and… (continuous scientific jargons inserted… Tails, you're such a nerd) and this and that… and that… blah blah blah… (no he's not really saying this and that and blah, though that'd be hilarious) and… WILL THE AUTHOR JUST SHUT UP?"

(Oh wow, Tails heard me? Sorry Tails, but nerdy little kids like you are too easy to anger… ha ha ha)

(Anyways… back to Sonic and the others)

"OKAY OKAY TAILS!! So can you say that in ENGLISH now?" Amy, who was thoroughly frustrated from Tails' continuous (nerdy) scientific jargons, bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway, we need someone… or something to restore the Emeralds' power. But whichever the choice is I sure hope it can produce LOTS of power." Tails translated his genius language into understandable English.

"Hmm… but would you think Black Doom wouldn't use the positive energy to the Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"That's true! It makes sense!! The DNA of Chaos was absorbed into Black Doom, from what Sonic told us. And since Chaos only uses the negative power of the emeralds, I think the true, positive power of the emeralds can still be used!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic, ignoring most of what Tails said (unfortunately for our little genius friend), decided to harness the positive energy that was probably hidden within the Emeralds. But he also made sure he didn't turn into Super Sonic, as that would come in the cost of the positive energies to run out as well.

But nevertheless, the Chaos Emeralds came back to power… or so did Sonic think.

"Oh no… Sonic only managed to revive half of Chaos Emerald's power!" Tails said in shock.

"Well, we could use Knucklehead… if he wasn't so sick." Sonic teased.

"Oh yeah? I'll SHOW you sick!!" Knuckles, being grumpy as ever, got off the couch, only to realize he hurt more. He screamed loud enough to make a baby deaf and went back to the couch. Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh.

"Wait… Tails. You created that fake Chaos Emerald while we were at ARK…" Sonic reminded Tails.

"Well, I remember that… but I hope it can produce the same amount of energy the actual Chaos Emeralds emitted." Tails replied, "But I could give it a shot… I just need to duplicate the data and transfer that to the real Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic nodded, and handed Tails the fake Chaos Emerald. Tails then began to work on it for hours and hours…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Shadow the Hedgehog felt the same, evil presence… Black Doom was revived, this time much more powerful than before. Yet, he was unable to feel the location of where he was. If he could feel the strength of Black Doom… how come he couldn't sense where he could be?

Shadow no longer needed the Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control, ever since the defeat of Black Doom. He used the ability and decided to look for clues elsewhere.

* * *

_Meanwhile… again, in another dimension…_

Goku was out in nature, training, as always. He was on the same battlefield… on the rocks. He grabbed one little stone and threw it at an extremely large one. Despite the size, the small stone managed to break the big rock into bits.

_Guess that's not bad… not bad at all. Just wish Gohan and Goten could have the strength to do that._

Goku was older and more experienced in strength than his sons… but he still had a lot of faith for his sons and wanted to train them extremely well to make them stronger than their father was. But Gohan was too busy with school work and Goten was still too young… so he decided to let them be for now.

All of a sudden, Goku felt an unfamiliar, yet evil presence elsewhere…

* * *

_Back to Sonic and co…_

Two hours have passed… Sonic finished running around the forest and Tails finally finished his work.

"Okay Sonic… let's see if it works. Try using Chaos Control!" Tails suggested as he handed Sonic a blue Chaos Emerald.

"All right… Chaos… CONTROL!"

To everyone's surprise, it worked. Sonic was out of sight for them… until Sonic stopped its effects and decided to give Knuckles a nice punch in the arm. Much to Sonic's amusement, Knuckles just got more and more pissed off.

"Sonniiiiiic…!!" Knuckles growled.

"Aw lighten up Knux!! Can't you take a joke?" Sonic laughed.

"I guess the Chaos Emeralds are back to their normal power now… but now we have to work on a Time Gate to reach Black Doom!" Tails exclaimed, "I'll start working on that, but it might take a few days…"

"Not a prob, we can wait that long!" Amy cheerfully replied.

"What are you saying, Amy?? I'LL BE BORED FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!" Sonic cried.

"And not to mention Black Doom…" Knuckles groaned.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds floated around Sonic… and they each shot a beam of light towards him. Afterwards an extremely bright light shone upon them…

"Sonic… SONIC!! SONIC, are you okay?" Tails questioned as he saw Sonic, who stood as if nothing happened to him.

"Y…yeah!! It feels awesome!! I… oh man!"

Sonic jumped in the air, and instantly turned into Super Sonic.

"Wow!! I don't even need the Chaos Emeralds anymore!" He exclaimed in utter joy.

"Wait… but how did that happen?" Tails wondered… but also looked at Super Sonic in awe. He flew out of the house and started soaring over the skies.

"I may have the answer to that."

Shadow appeared out of nowhere…

"Shadow?"

"I see you've made Sonic give half the energy of the Chaos Emeralds… so the they recognized Sonic's presence and gave the mystical powers to him, and therefore it gave Sonic that kind of power." Shadow explained.

"I… I see… so the Chaos Emerald transfer was the other half." Rouge joined in the conversation.

"Yeah… but now that the power's been given to Sonic, it only has half the amount of power. So I'll give the other half to it as well."

Shadow then lifted the Chaos Emeralds and gave them the power, and the exact same thing happened for Shadow. He was now able to turn into Super Shadow at will.

* * *

Super Sonic had fun flying around with all the freedom he had… for at least thirty minutes. But much to his dismay, the time ran out and he dropped down to the ocean nearby…

"Well, I guess Sonic and Shadow are capable of using the Emerald's power, and giving the power as well. None of us are, so I guess that settles that. I just hope Knuckles gets well soon." Knuckles said, with a hint of hope in his tone.

Shadow then turned into Super Shadow and flew away… and a few seconds later he came back with Sonic, holding his arms, and was apparently wet all over, and he was breathing extremely heavily.

"I thought… I… was…gonna… die." Sonic muttered, as Shadow dropped him to the floor.

"Well the bad news is… I guess it's only temporary." Tails groaned.

"Who cares? That was FUN!"

Sonic turned into Super Sonic again, and flew around.

"He's hopeless…" Shadow said under his breath, making sure Amy didn't hear that.

"Well more importantly, I'll start working on a time gate to find where Black Doom is… until then, we should all get ready!" Tails told everyone as he went to start working.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Oh man, MID TERMS ARE OVER AT LAST! I thought I was gonna die… oh well. R&R!**_


	3. The New Dimension

_**XD… Mid term exams are over, but oh man I hope I did them well… 'cuz otherwise I'm really, really, really gonna stop updating my fanfics. Anyways, I noticed an error I forgot to edit on the last chapter… **_"Well, I guess Sonic and Shadow are capable of using the Emerald's power, and giving the power as well. None of us are, so I guess that settles that. I just hope Knuckles gets well soon." Knuckles said, with a hint of hope in his tone._** It was supposed to be Rouge who was supposed to say that, but I brainfarted and put Knuckles instead. But anyways… enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 3: The New Dimension**

It took three days for Tails to work on the new time machine. While he was at that, everyone else decided to do different kinds of things. For example, Amy and Cream (and…Cheese) decided to throw a party on the third night, so they prepared all sorts of food and drinks. Knuckles continued to fully recover from his injuries, with the assistance of Rouge, who decided to let him stay at her huuuge mansion. Knucklehead, of course, was reluctant to agree to stay at Rouge's house, but hey, he… liked her, and vice versa, so he might as well accept her offer. Omega helped training Shadow in defeating Black Doom, but unfortunately for Omega he could not come, since he, like Shadow from before, absolutely needed the power of the Chaos Emeralds in order to gain ultimate power. And finally, Sonic… he… was busy flying around with all sorts of freedom. He turned into Super Sonic quite frequently, and probably even got addicted to it. He usually ate chilli dogs while flying… until the one time when he once again fell on the ocean WITH the chilli dog. He didn't have Shadow or Tails to rescue him, so he was pretty much screwed until a random fishing boat saw him and saved his life.

Oh, and the ones fishing were the Detective Chaotix by the way.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector, all interested in this journey from what Sonic told them, decided to join Sonic and the crew as well. Espio was particularly looking forward to it, as he had a grudge against any evil beings that existed in the universe.

"The Chaotix Detectives to the rescue!!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet! We're not going for fun, we're going to defeat that scum Black Doom!" Vector replied to Charmy's enthusiasm.

Espio simply leaned onto a nearby wall and closed his eyes, resting before the battle against the evil creature that defied god's creations.

Sonic left the detectives to do whatever they wanted to do and left to get more chilli dogs… only to find Amy was shopping nearby and started chasing after the blue hedgehog.

_SO not my day!_ Sonic thought and just wanted to say it out loud. But if he said that, Amy would bring out her hammer and swing at him madly.

The blue blur quickly turned into Super Sonic as fast as he could and flew away, but much to his dismay, Amy, with the assistance of Cream, only got pissed off at the fastest thing alive from trying to run away from her and jumped off, hitting Sonic hard with the Piko Piko Hammer. He fell down on top of an apartment and landed with a _loud _thud. From there Amy started to… "bully" Sonic.

"How dare you play with a girl's heart? THAT IS SO UNFORGIVABLE!" Amy shrieked as she pulled Sonic's ears hard.

"Sorry Amy… I… I… I APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!!!"

"You're saying sorry? Does that mean… you…you…you'll marry me?"

"MARRIAGE? NO WAY!"

And with that Sonic ran off… leaving Amy standing there, really really pissed off.

"How dare he… oh well! One day I'll get him and ask him to marry me!" Amy, cheerful as ever, exclaimed… Typical of her…

"_What did you say…?"_ Amy muttered… wait, she wasn't talking to me was she?

Getting out her hammer of a gazillion amount of pain, she smashed her hammer at the author… he… thinks she broke his bones…

* * *

_Meanwhile, at another dimension…_

Goku still felt rather uneasy with this unusual kind of power. It was only a few weeks since the defeat of Majin Buu… what more was going to get in his way? It was an evil presence he felt… yet much more fearful than Majin Buu's…

_It feels so uneasy… but I have to watch my back…_

Afterwards Goku flew to a forest, a place where he liked to calm down the most. He laid down on the grass and let out a deep breath.

_Phew! Might as well rest for now…_

But only a few seconds later he sat up, and began to think about the evil presence… it somehow seemed to represent his previous enemy he fought in the past…

* * *

_Meanwhile… elsewhere…_

The evil creature Black Doom used his magic powers to view a place where they called a Place for Infinite Losers. They're he saw the dimension's most evil, yet toughest creatures, Freiza and Cell. The two began duking it out.

"You're nothing so special!" Freiza cursed as he pointed at Cell, sending out a few red lasers. Despite him shooting many at the same time Cell managed to avoid all of them. He then landed a kick on Freiza, who had fallen to the ground.

"This ends now!!" Cell announced as he shot out a Destructo Disk at Freiza, who was sliced into several pieces.

_Excellent… I'll get him to assist me._

Black Doom spawned a holographic program near Cell's location by using his Doom's Eye, and soon he came to view to the Android.

"So… you must be Cell… allow me to introduce myself. I am Black Doom."

"Oh? And what's your business with me?" Cell questioned, crossing his arms.

"I need your assistance in getting rid of these parasitical creatures we call Earthlings… they have defected the beautiful Earth and took over the population of where we could've spawned our own kinds of mutated creatures to live on this planet." Black Doom explained.

"I see… but at the moment I am trapped in this place where those who died comes…"

"I know of that…. But I can get you out. Just touch the hologram…"

Cell did as he was asked and finally came back to Earth… the one place where he wanted to get revenge on.

"Now that both of us are here… why don't we start our discussion of business?" Black Doom offered.

"Yes… so in return of my appreciation of letting me out of that god forsaken place, I will assist you in wiping out these mere human beings." Cell replied, "after all the society on this damn planet is being defected by humans."

* * *

_Back to Sonic's dimension…_

Three days have passed…

"Okay everyone…! The portal's all set!! Are we all ready?" Tails asked.

Everyone had gathered, and nodded. Sonic, ready for more than anything but new adventures, quickly rushed to the time gate… when Tails didn't even ask anyone to. Just as the gate opened, he was out of sight.

"Sonic!! I'm coming for you!!" Amy cried and followed him afterwards.

Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Tails couldn't help but laugh. Shadow just rolled his eyes… and afterwards Tails, Knuckles, and Cream went in. And after that came Rouge, then the Chaotix. And Shadow went in last… as a tradition of him being the last to do everything.

_Black Doom… this time, you're history!!!_

**To be continued…**

_**Aw man, I'm really, really busy nowadays. School work, as always, and got sick a bit too. But I also recently got a job at the Children's Hospital as well… somewhat depressing to work there, but hey, helping children is equivalent to helping anybody, so I enjoy working there. Anyways, R&R!!**_


	4. The Saga Begins

__

**Heeeey guys… I know, it's been such a long time since I updated. But I'm finally getting my lazy ass off to update! Hurrah. I apologize for the long update, but I got really bad marks at school and had to catch up with that, and I'm STILL busy with that. So forgive me if I don't get to update that often, but once summer vacation starts I will update this ten times more often. But I will still update whenever I can. Until then, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Saga Begins**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes from the blackness, and realized that he was on top of a building of some sort. He shook his head a little bit and rubbed his head a little bit.

_Time travelling sure does cost the bills._ He thought.

He didn't say that in his head just for nothing. He never travelled time for this long…

But eventually Sonic just got back up and looked around his surroundings. He saw a whole city ahead of him. Of course, it wasn't just a normal city. It was ten times more crowded than the city he used to explore and fool around. Yes… notice I said fool around.

He jumped from building to another building, and eventually just dropped down to a sidewalk nearby. He looked around the people and was laughing at how much peace there was.

* * *

Then suddenly, a word just got into Sonic's ears…

"CHILI DOGS!! CHILI DOGS FOR CHEAP!!"

_Wow! I hit the jackpot on the spot!_

Sonic ran towards the hot dog stand and looked at the chilli dogs the man was cooking. He then took one and had a bite, but of course he didn't know what to do with the next thing he was going to say.

"Hey, kid, you have to pay for that!"

Sonic dove into his pocket (wait… do hedgehogs even HAVE pockets to begin with? Eh, whatever… it's just a cartoon) and gave him at least ten rings; the usual amount of currency he gave in the previous world he lived in.

"Buddy, I'm not jokin' here, alright? I mean MONEY. MONNNNEYYYY."

Sonic puzzled. Do these people use different kinds of ways to pay for food?

He simply shrugged off the owner.

"Lookie here, kiddo. You're paying or you'll be in serious need of chattin' with the police, you got that?"

The POLICE? That could NEVER happen here!!

Sonic just didn't know what to say though. He just gave him more rings instead.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID, LITTLE MAN?"

Just then, two caped figures appeared out of nowhere.

"Have no fear!! The ggggreeeeat Saiyaman has arrived!!" One of the guys announced.

"And his side kick just happens to be here too!"

Sonic just stared at them as if he was giving them the "What's up with these guys?" kind of look, but decided to just walk away from them because he thought they were just joking.

"Hey! Stop it right there! You're paying for that hot dog you just ate before you go ANYWHERE, okay?" The Great Saiyaman disciplined Sonic, but was obviously failing.

"Well, I'm broke!" Sonic laughed as he gave a shrug.

"Well you'll be more broke in the cells!" Great Saiyaman's female side kick answered.

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away once again.

"Why that…!"

The Great Saiyaman somehow flew towards Sonic at a high speed. Sonic thought those capes were only effective in the movies, but those were rather special.

_Wanna race, eh?_

Sonic ran away from him with great speed, and was confident enough that they can't out run him at all.

"Whoa!! He's fast!!" The Great Saiyaman muttered as he chased the blue hedgehog.

Sonic then ran upwards to a nearby building and waited for the Great Saiyaman to look for him, but his sidekick has already caught up with him.

"Gotcha now, buster!!" She shouted and smiled as a symbol of success.

Sonic jumped to another building, as the sidekick chased him from building to building. Eventually, the Great Saiyaman caught up too, and the two pinned Sonic down. Sonic looked both front and back, and realized there was no way to run, yet there was a way to fly. He turned Super Sonic and flew away from the two as fast as he could.

The two figures just paused. The male one especially looked shocked, but he said nothing afterwards and continued chasing after him.

Super Sonic flew out of the city, and was soon in an area full of rocks. He thought they lost him, so he decided to land on to the ground.

_I should remember that being Super Sonic also takes out a lot of energy after I come back to my normal form…_ Sonic thought as he panted a little from a bit of exhaustion.

But having so much energy, he got back up in no time and took a good look around his surroundings. Rocks… that's all this place was filed with. Rocks.

But some of the rocks had holes on them. He thought there was some serious battles going on here. He even saw pieces of metal around, and there were four statues that stood as well. It seemed like there was a small fighting arena here or something…

"There I found you!"

The Great Saiyaman's sidekick shouted as they both landed to the ground as well.

"Listen, let's discuss this a little bit, alright? If you tell us what went on there, we promise we won't send you to jail."

Sonic sighed… talking was just too boring. He turned Super Sonic again and flew away, even though it would use up a lot of his energy.

"What the heck?" Great Saiyaman's sidekick was stunned.

"Why that…!" The Great Saiyaman grunted, and flew towards him as well.

Super Sonic didn't even bother turning around. He just kept on flying, and flying, and flying, and fllllyyyyinngg…

At least not until he realized he was losing gravity. He knew he was Super Sonic, but why was he dropping down to ground level? Or… much to his horror, to the OCEAN LEVEL?

He looked at his hands… he was… blue again!! How did he turn back to normal?

Nevertheless, he dropped down to the ocean and felt rather despondent himself. He was underwater, going deeper and deeper. He moved his arms around in attempt to swim. But much to his disappointment he didn't even go up one bit. He tried jumping up, but that didn't work either.

Things just seemed hopeless, but he sat down at the bottom of the ocean level and crossed his arms, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

He looked up a little bit however… there was a fishing hook!! What a perfect opportunity!!

He jumped upwards and reached for it, but missed only by an inch. He tried again and he was even closer… but he wasn't about to give up just yet.

_Cmon, I can do this!!_

He reached even higher, and success!! He caught the hook!! He was waiting for the fisher to reel him in…

Goku and his youngest son, Goten, were out fishing. If only Gohan was with them to enjoy this fun on a beautiful day, things would've been perfect. But having to prepare for their lunch, and Gohan being at school or… being the city's new Superman, they decided to go by themselves.

Goten suddenly realized his fishing hook just got heavier.

"D…Dad!! Wow! I got a bite!!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, nice!! Let's bring him in!" Goku replied with excitement.

Goten reeled the big fish he caught to his way, and Goku had to help because despite his son's saiyan strength, he had trouble. With all their might they reeled the fish in.

What shocked them, however, was that it wasn't a fish at all. It was a blue hedgehog… and for a hedgehog it was huge!

The hedgehog coughed some water out, and shook a little bit to dry himself.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked as he noticed the hedgehog coughing.

"Yeah… thanks!" The hedgehog replied.

The hedgehog got up and gave them a thumbs up, but not before he also threw out some fish that somehow got on to his legs.

"Hey, great! Thanks a bunch uh…" Goku thanked back, while having trouble thinking of what to call him.

"Name's Sonic!" Sonic replied with energy, "Sonic's the name speed's my game!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**So, Goku and Sonic finally meet! Hurrah!!**_

_**Anyways, because I'm really, really, busy now, I won't update until probably July or something. But until then, ciao fellas!**_


End file.
